Computers and other signal processing devices utilize connectors to communicate signals to locations exterior to the computer. The signals are typically transmitted through a plurality of wires or cables which are connected to the computer through a connector. Shielded wires or shielded cables (hereinafter referred to collectively as xe2x80x9cshielded wiresxe2x80x9d) have a conductive shield braid surrounding signal wire(s) on which the signals are transmitted. The shield braid prevents electromagnetic interference (noise) from appearing on the signal wire, controlling interference between adjacent signal wires.
The shield braid of each shielded wire is grounded. Shielded wires have their signal wire connected directly into the connector, but may connect the shield braid to an exterior portion of the connector to ground the shield braid. Typically, the shielded wire has a length of insulation removed to expose the shield braid. A shield ground wire is attached at one end to the shield braid and attached at the other end directly to the connector (for example, connecting to a ring terminal which is attached to the connector through a screw) or connected indirectly to the connector through a grounding block (also called a ground block).
The grounding block includes multiple terminals, each of which is adapted to have a pin of the shield ground wire accommodated therein. Grounding blocks allow connections of the shielded cable to be made easily.
However, prior art grounding blocks have been relatively complicated to manufacture, thus increasing their cost to manufacture. The prior art grounding blocks may utilize relative expensive metal castings, machined metal components and polymers. As many as sixty-four different components were used to produce one prior art multi-pin grounding block.
The present invention is directed to a grounding block or other same-potential block having simple construction and a method for manufacturing such a grounding block or other same-potential block. In particular, the same potential block may include a main block having a plurality of holes. A first metal piece, including a carrier strip is located adjacent to the main body and a plurality of clips extend from the carrier strip, each of the plurality of carrier strips being positioned within a corresponding hole formed in the main body. A contact portion positioned exterior and protruding from the main body is provided, the contact portion being connected to the carrier strip to form a connector mating structure. The carrier strip maintains the same potential across each of the plurality of clips and a connector ground connected to the external contact portion.